wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Yann Guillemot
[thumb|190px|Yann Guillemot [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/guillemot_yann.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Yann Guillemot est un acteur français. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Mads Mikkelsen, Jon Favreau et Aidan Gillen. Biographie Yann Guillemot a suivi des cours de théâtre au conservatoire d'art dramatique de Rennes. Théâtre * Un bain de ménage de Feydeau * Cornélie de Robert Garnier * Combien de nuits faudra-t-il marcher dans la ville de Catherine Anne * Une visite inopportune de Copi * Il n'y faut plus penser de Carmontelle * Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare Filmographie Cinéma * 1988 : Chouans ! de Philippe de Broca * 1998 : Le Poulpe de Guillaume Nicloux * 2011 : Poursuite de Marina Déak Voxographie Cinéma Films * Jon Favreau dans (7 films) : ** Iron Man (2008) : Happy Hogan ** Iron Man 2 (2010) : Happy Hogan ** Iron Man 3 (2013) : Happy Hogan ** Entourage (2015) : lui-même ** Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) : Happy Hogan ** Avengers: Endgame (2019) : Happy Hogan ** Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) : Happy Hogan * Mads Mikkelsen dans (7 films) : ** Royal Affair (2012) : Johann Friedrich Struensee ** The Salvation (2014) : Jon ** Doctor Strange (2016) : Kaecilius ** Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) : Galen Erso ** Artic (2018) : Overgard ** At Eternity's Gate (2018) : le prêtre ** Polar (2019) : Duncan Vizla * Aidan Gillen dans (4 films) : ** Le Labyrinthe 2 : La Terre Brûlée (2015) : Janson ** Sing Street (2016) : Robert ** Le Roi Arthur : La Légende d'Excalibur (2017) : Goosefat Bill ** Le Labyrinthe 3 : Le Remède Mortel (2018) : Janson * Matthew Bomer dans : ** Magic Mike (2012) : Ken ** Un amour d'hiver (2014) : le père de Peter ** Magic Mike XXL (2015) : Ken * Sean Harris dans : ** Mission impossible : Rogue Nation (2015) : Solomon Lane ** À ceux qui nous ont offensés (2016) : Gordon Bennett ** Mission Impossible : Fallout (2018) : Solomon Lane * 2004 : Mémoire effacée : Brasher (Felix Solis) * 2005 : Adieu Cuba : Ricardo Fellove (Enrique Murciano) * 2005 : Mr. et Mrs. Smith : Curtis (Ravil Isyanov) * 2006 : La Jeune Fille de l'eau : le fumeur à un seul sourcil (John Boyd) * 2007 : Reviens-moi : Frank Mace (Nonso Anozie) * 2007 : Ghost Rider : Wallow (Daniel Frederiksen) * 2007 : American Gangster : Melvin Lucas (Warner Miller) * 2008 : Super blonde : Marvin (Owen Benjamin) * 2008 : Les Grands Frères : Davith de Glencracke (Matt Walsh) * 2008 : The Eye : Jim (James Salas) * 2008 : The Rocker : Billy (Jon Glaser) * 2009 : Les Chèvres du Pentagone : Dave (Todd La Tourrette) * 2009 : The Good Heart : Roddie (Damian Young) * 2009 : Fighting : Jim, le Trader (Danny Mastrogiorgio) * 2009 : Public Enemies : William Rorer (Kurt Naebig) * 2009 : Watchmen : Les Gardiens : Wally Weaver (Rob LaBelle) * 2009 : Underworld 3 : Xristo (Jared Turner) * 2011 : The Raid : Andi (Doni Alamsyah) * 2011 : Thor : Orderly (Rob Mars) * 2011 : Contagion : lui-même (Gupta Sanjay) * 2011 : Kill List : Gal (Michael Smiley) * 2011 : J. Edgar : Robert Francis Kennedy (Jeffrey Donovan) * 2012 : The Amazing Spider-Man : le voleur de voiture (Keith Campbell) * 2012 : Chronicle : Howard (Grant Powell) * 2013 : Django Unchained : Tennessee Redfish (Dane Rhodes) * 2013 : Hansel et Gretel : Witch Hunters : le père (Thomas Scharff) * 2013 : La Chute de la Maison Blanche : Ministre Lee Tae-Woo (Keong Sim) * 2013 : G.I. Joe : Conspiration : le président de la République française (Marcelo Tubert) * 2013 : The Bling Ring : Adam (Doug DeBeech) * 2013 : Elysium : voix additionnelles * 2013 : White House Down : agent Todd (Vincent Leclerc) / le colonel Cameron (Faber Dewar) / le commandant de la marine (Richard Bradshaw) * 2013 : Capitaine Phillips : voix additionnelles * 2014 : Vampire Academy : M. Meisner (Ramon Tikaram) * 2014 : Un amour d'hiver : Cesar Tan (Kevin Durand) * 2014 : Hard Day : le commissaire (Sin Jeong-geun) * 2014 : 300 : La Naissance d'un Empire : le commandant de la Marine (Vincent Walsh) * 2014 : Captain America : Le Soldat de l'hiver : Mac Store Shopper (Nicholas Gibeault) * 2014 : Not Safe for Work : Moyers (Brandon Keener) The Films d'animation * 2014 : Une merveilleuse histoire du temps : Frank Hawking (Simon McBurney) * 2014 : American Sniper : Docteur de la Navy (Robert Clotworthy) Films d'animation * Ah! My Goddess The Movie : Conseil * City Hunter : La Mort de City Hunter : Mad Dog * Inu-Yasha : Au-delà du temps : le grand-père de Kagome * Le château à l'intérieur du miroir de l'illusion : Grand-père de Kagome * Soriton no Akuma : * The Garden of Sinners : Daisuke Akimi * Megamind : voix additionnelles * La Reine des neiges : le roi Télévision Téléfilms * 2011 : Une proie certaine : Officier Graff (Mark Taylor) * 2013 : Régime fatal : Mark (Lane Edwards) * 2013 : Un million de raisons : Clark Gable (Travis Schuldt) Séries télévisées * Oliver Platt dans : ** Chicago Med (depuis 2015) : Dr. Daniel Charles (85 épisodes - en cours) ** Chicago Fire (depuis 2015) : Dr. Daniel Charles (7 épisodes - en cours) ** Chicago Fire Department (depuis 2015) : Dr. Daniel Charles (9 épisodes - en cours) ** Chicago Justice (2017) : Dr. Daniel Charles (2 épisodes) * Aidan Gillen dans : ** Game of Thrones (2011-2017) : Petyr Baelish, dit « Littlefinger » (41 épisodes) ** Peaky Blinders (2017) : Aberama Gold (4 épisodes) ** Project Blue Book (depuis 2019) : Dr. J. Allen Hynek * Alex Carter dans : ** Retour à Lincoln Heights (2007) : lieutenant Lindo ** Beauty and the Beast (2012) : Zachary Holt * Garcia Cesar dans : ** Breaking Bad (2008-2009) : Gonzo (3 épisodes) ** Better Call Saul (2015) : Gonzo (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2004 : Des jours et des vies : Ear (Chris Eckles) * 2005-2009 : Scrubs : Keith Dudemeister (Travis Schuldt) * 2010-2011 : Treme : Harley Watt (Steve Earle) * 2010 : Hawaii 5-0 : Sam Sherman (Max Perlich) * 2011 : Private Practice : Vick Graham (Paul Clausen) * 2011 : I'm in the Band : Ma vie de rocker : Savage (Mark Gagliardi) * 2011-2012 : True Blood : Emory Broome (Chris Butler) * 2011-2012 : Falling Skies : Dai (Peter Shinkoda) * 2012 : Jessica King : Marshall Gage (Oliver Becker) et Nels Berg (Geoffrey Pounsett) * 2012 : Castle : Chip Chambers (Chris Elwood) * 2012 : The Finder : Bronski (Greg Evigan) * 2012 : Elementary : Liam Danow (Adam Rothenberg) * 2012 : NYC 22 : Joe Martini (Daniel Sauli) * 2012 : Hatfields and McCoys : Perry Cline (Ronan Vibert) * 2012 : FBI : Duo très spécial : Oliver Stringer (Damian Young) * 2013 : La Femme la plus recherchée d'Amérique : Drew (Primo Allon) * 2013-2016 : Hannibal : Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Mads Mikkelsen) * 2014 : True Detective : Guy Francis (Christopher Berry) * 2014 : Those Who Kill : Ricky Isles (Pruitt Taylor Vince) * 2014 : Believe : Karl (Paul Sparks) (1 épisode) * 2014 : 24: Live Another Day : Ramsey, un amiral de l’armée des États-Unis (Corey Johnson) (2 épisodes) * 2014 : Remedy : Derek (Ari Cohen) (1 épisode) * 2014 : The Driver : Woodsy (Chris Coghill) * 2017 : Iron Fist : Harold Meechum (David Wenham) Séries d'animation * AD Police : Barman * El Hazard : le général, le vieux Sage * Gundam 00 : Ian Vashti * Gurren Lagann : Père de Kamina * Harukanaru toki no naka de : Iktidal * Higurashi no naku koro ni : Kiichirou Kimiyoshi * Ikki Tousen : Genpo, Shiko * Inu-Yasha : Grand-père de Kagome, Totosai * Kiba : ? * La Fille des enfers : * La Mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya : Keiichi * MÄR : * Eyeshield 21 : Seijuro Shin * Linkers, codes secrets : Doc Arty * 2016-2018 : Chasseurs de Trolls : Pas-Enrique * 2018-2019 : Le trio venu d'ailleurs : Stuart * 2019 : Scooby-Doo et devinez qui ? : Augie (épisode La Vengeance du monstre des Marais) OAV * Animation Runner Kuromi : Masato Oppama, Réalisateur * Iczer-One : learrateur * La Légende héroïque de Arslan : Kishward * Tales of Phantasia : Morisson * Tough : Samon, Yoshiki Jeux vidéo * 2018 : God of War : Mímir * 2019 : Overwatch : Sigma * 2019 : Death Stranding : CliffDoublé par Mads Mikkelsen dans la version originale. Autres * Jon Favreau : ** Apple (publicité, 2015) ** The Chef Show Working (émission, 2019) Notes et références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Yann Guillemot sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Yann Guillemot sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Yann Guillemot (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Guillemot Yann Guillemot Yann Guillemot Yann